fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever/Episodes
This is a list of episodes for That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever. Surprisingly, BaconMahBoi put a random amount of episodes for each season, and the full series ended up to last 400 episodes. Every season ends with part 1 of a 2-part special, and every season starts with part 2. Obviously, the beginning of season 1 and the end of season 13 did not. Overview 'Season 1 '(May 4, 2015 - February 29, 2016) 1- Plungin' the Dungeon- Chocolate Milk, Kyle and Circle need to escape a dungeon called "Plungin' the Dungeon". (Premiere date May 4, 2015) 2- Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks- Kyle accidentaly blocks a toilet with a rubber duck, causing the world to take an extreme change into rubber ducks. (Premiere date May 4, 2015) 3- The Completely Random Parade- The trio take part in a strange parade on Mars, but they get attacked by evil Mars bars. (Premiere date May 11, 2015) 4- Chocolate Milk All Over my Book- Chocolate Milk decides to become an author. (Premiere date May 11, 2015) 5- Prank Calls- The trio try to break a record of prank calls told in a day, but there is another trio like them doing the exact same thing. (Premiere date May 18, 2015) 6- Smell you Later- There is a strange smell coming from Chocolate Milk, and it is his milk going stale, but fresh magic milk is what keeps him alive, so they need to go to a secret cave to get magic chocolate milk to get him back before it's too late. (Premiere date May 25, 2015) 7- Chocolate Milk Just Chocolate- Chocolate Milk's magic milk soul escapes, causing Chocolate Milk to turn into just chocolate, and chaos in Bleeblooblopblah. (Premiere date June 1, 2015) 8- Van Mania, Part 1- The trio find a strange van that seems to grant their every wish. (Premiere date June 8, 2015) 9- Van Mania, Part 2- Circle accidentaly wishes while sleep-talking to send the trio into a glitched video game, and have to escape. (Premiere date June 15, 2015) 10- The Dynamite Stick- The trio meet Scchpork, a stick of dynamite who always needs help from them for completely stupid and ridiculous reasons. (Premiere date June 22, 2015) 11- Prank Calls II- For a prank, CM calls two rivalling pizza companies to deliver him a pizza. They arrive at the same time, and CM watches their every move from the roof for a laugh. (Premiere date June 29, 2015) 12- NORMAL?- Everyone in Bleeblooblopblah is confused when everything turns... NORMAL, and the trio need to investigate (Premiere date August 12, 2015) 13- Unlucky for Some- It's the 13th day in the fictional 13th month on Kyle's 13th birthday, and at 13:13 he suffers an extreme streak of bad luck, and it's up to Chocolate Milk and Circle to find out why. (Premiere date August 26, 2015) 14- Scchpork Needs Japan- Scchpork will not stop bothering the guys about her new desire to get Japan. (Premiere date November 16, 2015) 15- Nintendo Thing- Kyle is asked to design a Nintendo game. (Premiere date November 23, 2015) 'Note: '''Nintendo Thing is dedicated to Satoru Iwata, the president of Nintendo who in July 2015. 16- Story Night- Milk and Circle about the story of a mute little boy named Scotch who befriends a adorable but vicious mockingbird. (Premiere date November 30, 2015) 17- Kyle and Co.- Kyle is suddenly treated like a king after he accidentally saves a folder from being assasinated by a kitchen towel. (Premiere date December 7, 2015) 18- Tar Wars- The three have a futuristic tar battle in this ''Star Wars parody. (Premiere date December 14, 2015) 19- Just Add Rapping- The trio end up in a rap battle against the best rappers in the world, and whoever loses will die. (Premiere date December 21, 2015) 20- You Need a Hug- Circle and Chocolate Milk investigate Kyle's sudden diagnosis of nonstop hugging.(Premiere date December 21, 2015) 21- Potatomas- Trouble strikes on Potatomas when Grinjle Potato (Santa parody) goes missing, and it's up to the trio to find him and save Potatomas. (Premiere date December 21, 2015) 'Note: '''Potatomas is the second half-hour special (after #CircleAndTheBreadwinners), and the second holiday special (after Real Halloween). 22- Case of the Missing Footballs- The guys notice all 2121 of their footballs have went missing, so they go on a detective hunt, before finding out a phone called XCL did it, as she runs on eating footballs. (Premiere date December 28, 2015) 23- New Year's Special or Whatever- Chocolate Milk attempts to make a coffee energy drink so the gang can stay up all night for New Year. (Premiere date January 4, 2016) '''Note: '''New Year's Special or Whatever is the first double-length episode, unless counting both parts of Van Mania as a single episode. It was also the first episode of 2016. 24- Kyle Fails at Saving Data- When Kyle spends 3 months writing a story on his laptop and forgets to save it, he attempts to connect with the Computer God to get his data back. (Premiere date January 18, 2016) 25- Tar Wars- Return of the Midget- Another tar war (see episode 18) is interrupted by a random midget looking for his pet bin. (Premiere date January 25, 2016) 26- Oops, There Goes The Everything Factory- After the trio accidentally purposely blow up the Everything Factory, they must rebuild it in a world of nothingness. (Premiere date February 1, 2016) 27- The Magical Number 27 of 27ness- Three shorts all related to 27- Chocolate Milk has 27 seconds to deactivate a missile, Kyle finds out what the world will be like in 27 years, Circle has trouble growing a patch of 27 potatoes. (Premiere date February 8, 2016) 28- Fatal, Part 1- When the gang find out Kyle is suffering from an extremely rare type of cancer, they try to help him stay alive. (Premiere date February 29, 2016) 'Season 2 '''(July 18, 2016 - April 7, 2017) 1- Fatal, Part 2- Chocolate Milk and Circle must help Kyle to a hospital after his current one has to close, before the end of the short time period that the cancer will kill him ends. (Premiere date July 18, 2016) 2- Diesel Weasles- The gang have trouble filling up their air freshener unicorn teacup car with diesel. (Premiere date September 5, 2016) 3- Chocolate Milk, Kyle and Circle bring to You: Beatbox Concert!- In an attempt to donate to Cancer Research UK, the gang hold a beatbox concert. (Premiere date September 5, 2016) 4- Eye Need Footballs- Scchpork needs help from the guys to find her pet football, but XCL has eaten it. (Premiere date September 12, 2016) 5- Chocolate Drinker- Chocolate Milk runs away from a pyschotic little vampire girl with a love for chocolate. (Premiere date September 12, 2016) '''Note: '''This was originally supposed to be the 15th episode of season 1, but it was pushed forward in order to make an episode in memory of Satoru Iwata. 6- Chocolate- Kyle starts to crave chocolate, and must keep himself from drinking Chocolate Milk. But the task deems harder than expected. (Premiere date September 19, 2016) 7- Low Battery- Chocolate Milk treats his quest to find a charger with his phone at low battery like an action film. (Premiere date September 19, 2016) 8- Scchpork vs. XCL- When Scchpork continues her desire for footballs, and XCL attempts to find one to get to 100% battery, they discover the last football in a rat's toenail, so they must fight for it. (Premiere date September 26, 2016) 9- Experiments!!!!!!!!! I Blew Up My House- Circle accidentally blows up the house while auditioning for a science documentary. (Premiere date September 26, 2016) 10- National Randoms Day- National Random Day takes place. (Premiere date October 3, 2016) 11- Super 432,789,253,863- 432,789,253,863 possums appear at CM's place. (Premiere date October 3, 2016) 12- Sit at your Desk or I Will KILL YOU- The boys join a school and face a pretty nasty teacher with a gun. (Premiere date October 10, 2016) 13- Art Class- The boys head to art class at school, and decide to flunk it all. (Premiere date October 10, 2016) 14- Kyle Kills a Pancake- Kyle discovers it is not against the law to kill pancakes, so he goes on a spree. Meanwhile, Chocolate Milk tries to decide on what food to get at the supermarket. (Premiere date October 17, 2016) 15- Bus.- Circle experiences some weird things on the bus home from the library. (Premiere date October 17, 2016) 16- XCL Breaks the Law and Stuff- In BleeBlooBlopBlah, there are not many rules. But XCL discovers it is illegal to charge your phone with footballs, and needs to find a way around it. (Premiere date October 24, 2016) 17- Sp00ky Epis0de M8s- Kyle and CM go to a haunted graveyard, and let's just say: it isn't pretty. (Premiere date October 31, 2016) 18- ...- A clown just stands at the window, creeping everyone out. (Premiere date October 31, 2016) 19- Shiver Me Timber- Circle discovers an island full of timber, and hides in it. (Premiere date December 21, 2016) 20- My Favourite Spaghetti- CM discovers some mutated spaghetti and meatballs but soon grows a bond with the creature. (Premiere date December 22, 2016) 21- Not your Average Christmas Special, But...- Kyle goes to jail for brutally attacking his advent calendar for only going up to Christmas Eve. (Premiere date December 23, 2016) 22- Boxing Day: Chocolate Milk vs. Kyle vs. Circle- The pals have a boxing match on Boxing Day. (Premiere date December 26, 2016) 23- Christmas Tree Goodbye- CM goes to dispose of the Christmas tree at the dump. (Premiere date December 29, 2016) 24- Ginger-haired McKenzie Factory- The trio make a strange discovery- a factory producing boys named McKenzie with ginger hair. (Premiere date January 5, 2017) '''Note: '''Ginger-haired McKenzie Factory was created as two ginger-haired boys named McKenzie joined Bacon's school in the space of two years. The episode is dedicated to them as they both left. The idea of a ginger-haired McKenzie factory was a joke by one of his classmates, 25- Limited Time Only- Circle sees an ad for new flying cereal boxes, so he tries to get one but constantly fails. (Premiere date January 6, 2017) 26- 2.1 out of 10 - After Kyle gives a popular new TV show a 2.1 out of 10 online, the creator of the show sets out to kill him. (Premiere date January 12, 2017) 27- Seizuremon W - Chocolate Milk tries to get a sought after game, Seizuemon W (parody of Pokemon X/Y), but an evil Easter egg wants to stop him. (Premiere date January 13, 2017) 28- Television - Circle turns uncivilised after watching a hypnotising television show. (Premiere date January 19, 2017) 29- Moar XCL - An evil pencil topper with a crush on XCL turns everything into XCL. (Premiere date January 20, 2017) 30- Evicted - The three are evicted from their home by a monkey for doing nothing, so they reluctantly move in with XCL. (Premiere date January 27, 2017) 31- Circle Grows Hair - Circle begins to grow hair, but his hair begins to get too long and it develops a mind of its own. Circle must get to a barber shop to get it cut before it destroys the whole world. (Premiere date January 28, 2017) 32- Books - We follow each of the trio's adventures with books: Kyle gets attatched to a new book. Chocolate Milk starts a riot due to his hate for books. Circle attempts to write a book. (February 4, 2017) Category:That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Category:BaconZone Category:Episode list